Stories of a messed up life
by ProjectNewCreation
Summary: All lives are somehow messed up. Now it seems like it runs in the Uchiha's family. Itachi want's to die, Sasuke is a little bitch, Izuna forgot half his life and Madara wishes he would. !Yaoi!
1. Prologue: Starting in the thick of it

**Stories of a messed up life**

**Prologue:**

**Starting in the thick of it**

**The boy opened his eyes. He was surrounded by bright light, cold and sterile. His head hurt like hell, and he felt deadly sick. His limbs felt heavy and numb. Where had he been? He tried to turn his head around, but the whole world seemed to also turn. His vision was blurred.**

"**Awake now?"**

**His eyes immediately focused, his stomach convulsed even more.**

"**Hey, I'm talking to you."**

**The voice sounded cold, yet a little upset and made no effort to hide the fact the man would not spare his counterpart. The one it was coming from sat across the room on a cot. He had deep, dark circles under his eyes, but still looked very determined.**

"**Uncle Madara." "Stating the obvious. Are you still drunk?" He shot out angrily.**

"**No, I'm just-" "Then better save your breath to tell me what you were thinking!" The younger one flinched at being interrupted so roughly, and moreover so loudly.**

"**I-I'm sorry, I don't-" "You don't what?! You don't know?! Don't talk bullshit, Itachi! It wasn't the first time! Excuses are not acceptable anymore. It seems to me like you just don't CARE anymore!" The raven haired boy looked to the ground gloomily. Madara jumped up furiously. "Hey, don't you just look away!" His eyes filled with tears and his lip began to shudder. "Itachi, do you think I'm joking around here when I say don't look away?!" The boy closed his eyes. "Hey, look at me already. Itachi!" "I-I" "Itachi!" The boy sobbed. Then he stopped. He was pressed against his uncles chest tightly.**

"**I'm so sorry, Itachi!" The grip tightened a little more and almost left him breathless, but it felt good. "I'm sorry." The elder petted his head. "I'm just glad you're safe and sound." "Uncle Madara, I'm sorry." He mumbled. The other Uchiha backed away to look at his face. His eyes seemed so sad. He looked at the boy intensely, just stared at him like he tried to see through his eyes into his mind. "This will not work out, Itachi." Silence filled the hospital room.**

"**Why don't you want to go on living?"**

**Normally the boy would have protested right away, but his uncles look made it seem so unnecessary and pointless. It was not superficial, not self-righteous, it was true worry. It was fear to lose him. He looked almost...desperate?**

**Would he be so truly desperate if he died? Maybe...he should really...**

**The door slammed open and an hysteric scream echoed through the room. His uncle backed away immediately as his mother came rushing in.**

"**Baby! Oh my God, are you alright?!" Madara got up and stepped away as Mikoto hugged her elder son. Itachi was perplexed. "I-I" He looked at his uncle. Madara noticed the eyes staring at him from the side. It was the younger brother, the nestling of the Uchiha family. He stared at him displeased. Madara's look was blank. Sasuke was a little bitch, not even ashamed of trying to get off with his own uncle. Madara's eye twitched slightly at his sight. Then his thoughts were disrupted as he was roughly pulled to attention. "YOU!" Mikoto's look was furious. "This is all your fault!"**

"**Mom, no, I-" Itachi lost his train of thought as Sasuke let himself fall on the bed close to his brother significantly remarkable.**

"**What do you think you're doing, Madara?! You think you can just pop up and ruin our life?! You really dare to just intrude our world and then, after I agree to give you one more chance after what you've done, you got nothing better to do than get my minor son drunk and almost killed?! You are even worse then back then! Get away!" "Mikoto, listen-" "No! Get away! You better not dare to show up again!" "Onee-chan-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT! YOU'RE STILL A DISGRACE! YOU SPIT AT EVERYTHING! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT IS IMPORTANT TO ANYONE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES LIFE! YOU'RE A MONSTER MADARA! YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GET AWAY BEFORE I FORGET MYSELF MADARA!" "Aargh!" Madara growled frustrated and left the room. Itachi stared at his mother and tried to comprehend what she had just spit out. Even Sasuke seemed to be overwhelmed with understanding. But none of them dared to ask any further. Still Itachi thought it was unfair.**

"**Mom, that was too hard." He just stated.**

**After all it wasn't his uncles fault he had tried to kill himself.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing: My brother

**Chapter One:**

**Introducing: My brother**

**Sasuke was not too interested in what happened to his brother, or what anyone thought about his carelessness. The only thing he was really interested in had just left the room. Itachi looked at him angrily. He just smiled and acted as if he didn't notice. But not without making it obvious he was just faking that. Why would he care anyways? It was just fun. He got up from the bed and without looking back announced he would wait at the car, because it was just too boring for him to take, and also the room stank. Then he closed the door behind his arrogantly uplifted ass. The tight black leather snuggled softly against his skin as he stalked through the hallways. He smiled, because he totally knew he looked so fabulous in the middle of all these sickly people. He knew he was shining, bursting with health and beauty. Not that he didn't attract attention on a normal road, but he seemed even more awesome next to those greenish-pale cripples. Not even that disgusting hospital-light could harm his perfection. Now he just needed to find something that would entertain him for the day. Or his uncle of course. And said person didn't let him wait. He had just walked around two or three corners to find him sitting on a bench next to a surgery room. He had his face buried in his hands and made it look like he had someone in there at the edge of dying. Sasuke hesitated not a second and placed himself as close as possible to the other. "Hey, uncle Madara." He said cheerily. The man didn't react at all. Sasuke didn't mind it though. "Well, Itachi really is a failure, huh? Guess he's a basket case." "Shut up, little bitch!" Madara jumped up and roughly shoved him away. "Aren't you ever ashamed of what you do? Talking like this about your own brother?!" The ravens voice echoed through the hallways. Sasuke stared at him with indignation, albeit not shame. "Well I wouldn't talk about being a shame." He stated and grinned at the bewildered face of the elder. "You-" Silence. Even the nurse at the station obviously felt awkward. "The only one who's really a shame is you, having no clue about anything but still acting as if you were infallible." The way Madara said those comparably benign words showed clearly that he was only holding back because they were in public. It also clearly expressed his hatred, despise, and the fact that he was grossed out by the boy. And that he was pissed to no end. But after all, Sasuke had no clue how bad this could get.**

**~xXx~**

**Itachi looked at the doctor. "So, if that's all you just need to stay overnight. If nothing bad happens you can go home then." The man in the white coat closed his clipboard and nodded at the direction of his mother. Then he turned around and left the room together with the rest of the round. Stricken silence filled the room. Mikoto stared at her son, while the boy only stared out the window. The woman's look grew more intensive. Itachi stared constantly. The atmosphere grew heavier by the second. Yet the proud Uchiha didn't perceive to be the first one to speak, considering she tried hardly to hold back and not yell at her son. Then finally, he raised his voice. "That was unfair, mom." "What?!" "The way you screamed at him." "The w-w-What?!" "It wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything." "Itachi, that's not the issue we should discuss now. Don't you think you should have better things to say?" Itachi didn't answer, didn't look at her. "Itachi, just what has gotten into you to do something that stupid?" Mikoto got up and walked over. She sat down next to the raven haired boy and hugged him. She had noticed the tears that filled his eyes. "Don't worry baby." She pressed his face on her chest and softly stroked his hair. "I don't blame you darling." Itachi began shaking. What his mother said was so wrong. She was so wrong. She had no clue. No clue what had happened, no clue what he thought, what he felt. But he couldn't tell her. No matter how hard he tried, how badly he wanted to, he just couldn't explain. He knew it was unfair on her, unfair on his father, and unfair to his uncle. So he just shivered in his mothers arms and felt even more lonely than the night before.**

**~xXx~**

**He had left. And he was glad about it. With gritted teeth and clenched fists he had still managed to leave. He bit his lips in anger and frustration. How could one single person host so much vileness? He breathed in slowly and then let the air stream out loudly. One misery followed the other. He had left Sasuke standing in the hallway without harming him, physically or mentally. In another situation he would now be proud, having simply walked away instead of causing trouble, but now he was close to crying. He sat in the cafeteria and stared holes in the air. He guessed he would better leave the hospital. He knew he wasn't wished for here. Not in his family. Not anymore. But he didn't want to leave. It hadn't been planed like this. He never wanted this mess to happen. Still it was his fault. He had started it. He hadn't payed enough attention. He should have known better. And now there he was, had again ruined something that was important. But this time it was even worse. Because it hadn't only been his life he had put in danger. He let his head sink on the table and buried his face in his arms. Once again he cursed his life. Then he jumped at a sound close to his ear. "Excuse me, can I help you?" He rose his head in shock to the familiar voice. He looked at delicate features, surrounded by silky black hair. At skin he knew was soft, eyes so deep and dark, so caring and loving. Even though he didn't know the stranger that agonized there, he would still want to help him. He would still care and try to comfort the man. Madara knew this. "Oh-I-I" He faltered. He couldn't tell him. He loved him too much. He had broken his heart once. He wouldn't do it a second time. "Well, my...my brother had an accident." "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Izuna. May I sit down?" The Uchiha nodded. "Well, I'm waiting for my Sister. My nephew is in here. But it's nothing bad she said. So I have time!" He said cheerily. The man looked at the smiling one with tired eyes. "What happened?" His voice sounded soft and caring, encouraging. "Car crash. I don't really know what happened. He's not badly hurt, but-" Madara stopped again. His voice cracked. Why was he saying this? Why was he telling Izuna about what had happened to him? He felt a hand on his shoulder. A soft and sympathetic look welcomed him. He realized that he probably looked worse than he had thought. "He's lost his memory." he said quietly. His voice lacked power. It sounded raw. "He doesn't recognize me."**

**~xXx~**

**Sasuke pouted. How could this sexy bastard dare ditching him like this? He growled. And why did it turn him on? He slowly stalked through the hallway, not really having a destination. That asshole. Sasuke was sure he would someday talk him round. "I mean, how would he resist me~?" he purred and stopped. "You just wait, uncle Mada, I will get you to love me. Love me all night long with that sexy, tasty ass of yours. And I will make it unforgettable." He moaned. And stopped. Alongside the hallway there stood a boy and looked at him. Sceptically. "What?!" The Uchiha yelled. The blonde boy looked even more sceptically. He noticed the shield `Pediatric ward` at the wall. Alright, damn. "Hey, what're you looking at?!" He turned on his heels and stormed away. This was his uncles fault again! Bastard! Sexy douchebag! Damn, he was so hot! Sasuke gulped. That handsome asshole didn't even deserve him. But that wasn't the reason for Sasuke's desire. He wanted to own him. He wanted him to be his, only his. And he wanted him to want him. To want to own him too. He wanted him to desire him. Sasuke purred. He would let him go crazy to fuck him. He would turn him into an obeying, begging slave that pleaded to be allowed to touch his master. He would make him bark like a dog whenever he wanted him to. He would make him strip, slowly, show him all of that delicious, perfect skin, that well-trained body, those scars on his sexy back. Sasuke groaned. His pants grew noticeably tight. He hissed out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Both caught

**Chapter Two:**

**Both caught **

**The door closed behind his mother. He opened his eyes again. It hurt to be so dishonest to her, but he couldn't stand her presence. He sat up on the bed. He actually was pretty sleepy, but he didn't want to really fall asleep. Too many nightmares had made him used to insomnia. He was still sick. His pinched body was still shaking. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. His arm felt heavy as he tried to push open the door. The light in the room was cold. It made him look even more sickly. His hollow cheeks underlined the dark circles under his eyes. His reflection seemed to be derived from a horror movie. The lack of sleep and appetite had turned him into a walking dead. He turned the water on, adjusted it as cold as possible and through a torrent in his face. Then he stared into the mirror again. How came no one really saw how bad he looked? He didn't know. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know either. The boy in the mirror looked as if his attempted suicide had succeeded. He stared. And he stared. Then he shook his head and left the bath. His room was rather nice. It even had a balcony. He had to smile cynically at that. If they had the slightest guess of what he has had in mind, they wouldn't have done that. He stepped outside into the fresh air. It was dawn, twilight lay over the city. How he would love to jump down there. It would be cooling, refreshing. He would feel light. And free. And he could finally rest. He stared down into the darkness. The grass 4 floors underneath him looked soft. He coughed. Then he looked up to the sky. It looked like velvet. So soft. And soothing. Comfortable.**

**~xXx~**

**Sasuke groaned loudly. The toilette door shut behind him. A booth surely wasn't the most erotic place, but it kind of turned him on to do it in public. He took a step. His look fell on the mirror. He moaned. His cheeks shone in a soft pink on his flawless, pale skin. His tight pants made his butt look good enough to eat it. He lifted his shirt a little. His stomach tensed desirably. It made his flesh crawl. He stuck his hand under the soft cotton. His nipples were hard. He moaned again, twitched and supported himself on the shelf. His eyes gleamed with lust. He felt his hand slide over his skin, slide deeper and deeper to the verge of the leather. And then a little deeper. He felt the touch through the cotton. His erection grew even harder. He opened the button and let his hand grab the hotness. One restive strand of his perfect hair fell in his face. He couldn't avert his own look. Slowly he began moving his hand. Nothing kept him from doing so, considering he only wore underwear if he really had to. His moaning voice echoed through the whole room like the heat spread through his whole body. He bit his lip slightly and crumpled up. He felt like flying, he felt like he was getting higher and higher, hotter and hotter. It felt like he was going to burst...when the door opened and he came.**

**~xXx~**

**Mikoto sighted. Her baby was so cute when he slept. She was so worried. But it had comforted her a lot to see him peaceful like this. She would never forgive that man. Never. She sighted again. But it felt good. On her way to the hospital she had hold her breath until she had almost fainted. But it was alright now. She would never let Itachi near this monster again. Now she had another problem. Her nestling was gone. Again, she sighted. The woman was used to this and pretty sure he would show up sooner or later. She just hoped that a) it would be sooner, because she was tired after all that stress, and b) he would appear solo, meaning without any trouble in tow. Though, maybe it wasn't so bad to take a little break before returning home. Her husband worked a lot and was home rarely. She did the household alone, managed most of the finances and everything that fell due. When the hospital had rung her, she had called Fugaku and asked him to come home. He was sure to be stressed. So well, why not try to take a deep breath and relax a little? She took a sip of her coffee when her eyes widened in anger and shock. On the table across cafeteria sat her brother with that bastard.**

**~xXx~**

**Madara smiled a tired smile. His eyes burned from the tears. "And when we came back to take a look the next morning, we noticed it had only been our uncles clothes rack with his hat on it!" Izuna laughed. "And we had spent the whole night in the dresser for nothing." Madara chuckled tiredly. He sniffed a little. The younger one smiled lovingly. "Wow, I wish I had a brother like this." A few tears ran down the elder's cheeks. The two of them looked pretty harmonic. "Don't you have a sister? What about her?" "Well, she's a great sister, but...well, she doesn't always like my kind of humor." Madara snickered. "Really? Why?" "She thinks I'm childish! Can you believe that?" Izuna was fluffed like an angry chicken. Madara couldn't hold back. "Hey, what's so funny?" "Haha, you look hilarious!" Izuna examined him angrily. Then he couldn't stand it anymore and burst out in laughter. "Izuna!" An angry voice yelled through the room. Both of the men looked over like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Mikoto rushed over to the table. "Izuna, what are you doing here?!" Izuna stared at his sister with an expression that made Madara unable to hold back his laughter. "What's so funny, huh?!" She yelled at him. Madara instantly stopped laughing. "What du you think you're doing here?! How dare you even still stay here?!" "I'm sorry, Onee-san." Both looked at Izuna. He hadn't noticed he wasn't even meant. Both silenced instantly. "You see, I just wanted to get a drink, and...by the way, this is Madara!" Izuna smiled at the Uchiha. The others stared at each other. "H-Hello, nice to meet you." The man reached out his hand. "I'm Madara." Mikoto just stared at him, unwilling to shake hands with the despicable creature in front of her. "Well, don't worry please. I was just down, and your brother tried to cheer me up. He's been very nice to me. So please don't be angry at him." Madara got up while talking. He felt his voice crack, but tried hard to keep smiling. "So be nice to your childish brother." He stepped around the table. "You don't often find someone that cares for a stranger." Madara walked away. He felt his body shake, he felt his eyes fill with tears. His lips trembled. It felt like his heart was about to break and make his body last in this state of coldness forever. Yet he still smiled, for there was one thing that made his bitter pain sweet. That image of his brother smiling at him, laughing, even though he was a complete stranger to him was enough to ensure him he had done the right thing. Even though Izuna wouldn't understand what it meant to him, he would forever cherish every little memory he had of his brother.**

**The cold night air made him shiver. But still his steps were determined to carry him on.**

**Somewhere, as always.**


	4. Chapter 3: Hollow eyes and empty sockets

**Chapter Three:**

**Hollow eyes and empty sockets**

**They stared at each other. For eternity. Sasuke blinked. Then he slowly took his hand out of his pants and turned on the water in the sink to wash it. The blonde stared. "What?" the Uchiha snapped. "It's not my fault, they hang the mirrors here!" The blonde just stared. "Hey, don't look at me like this, you...!" The Uchiha suddenly got sick, feeling like this would not end well for him. The other took a step in his direction. "Who are you?" Well, that was not the questions he had expected. "I am Sasuke." He said slowly, like it was some foreign language he wasn't able to speak. "Hi." The blonde smiled at him. The water rushed down the drain. Sasuke's mind was blown. Not that he wasn't used to crazy people and freaks, but that was one way of being strange he hadn't known until now. "Hi." He answered dryly. "How old are you?" The raven looked at him like he was insane. This was actually the look normal people used to throw at HIM! "Are you dumb or crazy?" "No, just bored..." The boy suddenly looked very sad. Sasuke opened his mouth in protest, but then gaped. ""I'm 13." A little, thankful smile showed on the blonds lips. "Alright, I'm so gonna leave now." Sasuke spat out. "No, you're not" he stopped again, flustered for a second. But then he shook it off. "Pah, who do you think you are? I'm Uchiha Sasuke, so step out of the way!" He yelled self-righteous. But the blonde didn't move. "You're gonna come and visit me, alright? Everyday." Sasuke didn't even try to hold back his laughter. "Like hell I will visit such a sickly freak like you!" "You think your mom will like that?" "What? I'm always like this! That bitch better not complain." He snorted. "Okay." The raven stared sceptically. Then he left the room. The blonde followed. Silently the water continued running in the drain. Sasuke walked angrily. His pants uncomfortably scrubbed, but he didn't want to stop and straighten them. The other boy was still following him through the hallway. But if he thought he could blackmail him, he was wrong. He gave not a single fuck about what his mother knew about or not! He urgently needed new pants. Damn, he would even be willing to wear some underwear now! The cafeteria was pretty empty. There were only a few people beside his mother and uncle. They were sitting at a table, the woman looked obviously disgruntled. The other looked a little confused, but didn't seem to even notice how especially pissed his sister was. "Mom! You can now drive me home!" he announced. Mikoto didn't even complain, but just got up and walked over looking very unhappy. Izuna followed her smiling at the boy. "Hello Miss Uchiha!" A voice behind him said. Sasuke turned around furiously. "Don't distract her, I need her as driver!" "Oh, hello. Who are you?" Her voice suddenly sounded very soft. "Are you a friend of Sasuke?" That thought seemed to please her so much that her anger seemed to, at least temporary, gone. The blonde nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" He smiled and seemed to shine as they shook hands. "Well isn't that cute? The two of you have become friends so fast? And I've been worried about you, Sasuke!" She smiled almost as brightly as Naruto. Sasuke faked a nausea. "I wanted to ask you if Sasuke could come visit me again. He said he didn't have the courage to ask." "What?!" Sasuke yelled. "You little bitch, that's a straight out lie! If it comes to me, you can by all means die that instant, bastard!" Mikoto knocked at his head, but still smiled at the blonde. "Well, of course he can come visit you! You look so cute together!" "WHAAAT?!" Sasuke this time shrieked. "Mom! I refuse to tolerate that kind of behavior!" He said a little more composed. "Thank you!" "Oh, no problem at all." "Okay. See you then, Sasuke! Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!" Naruto waved goodbye. Mikoto laughed a little at the Mr. Uchiha title, but let it be good. "Alright darling, let's go home!" She walked towards the main exit. Izuna followed her laughing. Sasuke just stood there, mouth wide open. How did it happen everyone was talking and making decisions over his head?**

**~xXx~**

**Madara crossed his legs on the wooden writing desk. The dark, massive material had once been pretty expensive and surely looked impressive. The Uchiha didn't care much about this though. His boots bumped on it heavily. He sighted. "Well, we've got a problem there." The man that stood on the carped in front of him shivered with obvious fear. "You understand I get a little upset if people don't pay me for my services. Especially if they broke my rules." The big, throne-like chair he sat on seesawed under him. He looked pretty casual. In a smooth movement he put his legs down and got up. His long cloak waved with every movement he made. "Do you know why this coat I wear is black?" The man shook his head. The atmosphere in the room was filled to the utmost with tensity and fear. "Answer: It Isn't anymore. For a long time now. Can you guess why?" He reached in his inner pocket. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" The man screeched. "I will pay you! I promise!" A loud, nasty bang echoed through the bureau and half the warehouse Madara's office was located in. "Because blood doesn't wash out easily." The glock disappeared again. Madara sighted. Red ink again. He sighted. Every single one of them was just vermin that deserved to be burned to ashes. It had been an eternity since he has had a proper customer. He sat down on his desk. "Damn!" he yelled. Yelling felt good. He watched frustrated as the lifeless body slowly turned into gray dust. He opened the small window. "This. World. Is. Twisted."**

**~xXx~**

"**Oh my god!" He was shaken hard. The person that abused him didn't even let him show he was awake and feeling well. "A-aaah!" He finally managed to spill out. The nurse stopped shaking and looked at him. "Boy, what are you doing outside? Did you fall unconscious? Are you feeling well?" Itachi shook his head. "I just fell asleep." He said in a thin voice. The sun had already risen and now heated the earth up. It was pretty warm by now. Itachi wondered how no one had noticed his disappearing until now. They probably had thought he was in the bathroom. But all night long? That was a perfect display of the medical system. He slowly got up. His limbs hurt a little from the hard ground and touch. The nurse pushed him inside rather roughly, but maybe he was just oversensitive. It was incredibly hot inside of there. He willingly lay down in the hospital bed. The woman eyes him scrutinizing. When he had covered himself like a good child, she walked over to the door. "Please stay in bed for now. You will be brought breakfast soon." She smiled unappealingly faked. Then she left him alone. Well, not really all alone. He stared at the dark figure that stood at the end of the bed. It's pale face seemed to stare at him. Even though he couldn't be sure, considering the empty eye socket. Complete silence filled the room. A freezing cold aura surrounded the frame, but since it had at least 27°C there, it (80°F) it could have been enjoyably refreshing, if you wouldn't take into account that it was a soulless monster of some kind. Itachi didn't really know. How would he? Just because you see something doesn't mean you understand it. All he knew about those figures was that he had always seen them, and that no one he had ever met was able to see them too. He sighted. Since he was young, people often thought he was strange, staring holes in the air, talking to himself. He had a strange aura around him, they said. People had avoided him for as long as he could remember. He didn't sight. He just stared and felt his blank eyes become bloodshot. He closed them again.**

"**So tired..." he mumbled**


End file.
